wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Hurin
| lastappeared= |death = 1000 NE|height = 5'10"}} Hurin was a Shienaran from Fal Dara. He was a sniffer, a thief-taker, someone with the unique ability to smell violence and could track people who did the violence. Appearance He was lean, about 5'10" tall, with a lined face and graying hair worn long. He had a round face, small eyes and longish nose. Family He had a wife called Melia and children. Their numbers are not known. , Hurin}} History The ability to smell violence manifested itself in Hurin several years before Rand al'Thor came to Fal Dara. He soon began working for Lord Agelmar, using his unique ability to catch criminals. Activities Hunting the Horn After Padan Fain escaped from the cells beneath Fal Dara and stole the Horn of Valere and the Shadar Logoth dagger, Hurin was assigned to the party gathered to pursue Fain. The party was able to follow quite easily, and when Rand, Hurin, and Loial were transported to another world by a Portal Stone, Hurin was still able to follow the trail, although it smelled fainter. Following the trail in the alternate world, the three came to a point where Rand was able to return them to their own world with another Portal Stone. It turned out they were ahead of Fain and his Darkfriends; Hurin had been smelling the path they would be taking in the alternate world. They were able to take back the Horn and the dagger , and made their way to Cairhien to await the remainder of the Shienaran party. On one of Rand and Loial's excursions into the city, the Darkfriends sneaked into the inn where they were staying, and attacked Hurin, making off with the Horn and dagger once more and setting the inn on fire. Hurin was healed by Verin Mathwin, who had arrived with the rest of the party. He was able to lead everyone to the manor of Lord Barthanes, where it turned out the Darkfriends had used a Waygate hidden on the property. Hurin continued on with the party, as they went all the way to Toman Head by Portal Stone. His skills were unused until they arrived on the peninsula, when he tried to pick up Fain's trail again. He was unable to pick up the trail again until the were close to Falme. He fought in the battle against the Seanchan at Falme, but then joined Verin and the others on their journey back to Tar Valon. Upon their arrival at Tar Valon, he continued on to Shienar alone to inform King Easar of what happened at Falme. Reunion with the Dragon Months later Hurin was sent as a delegate by the Borderland rulers to meet with Rand. When Rand first met with Hurin he picked him up with Air and turned him upside down asking him questions only the real Hurin would know. Hurin smelled a different kind of violence and blood coming from Rand, the smell being darker, but not. It is speculated that this was from when Rand used balefire on Graendal's palace. Hurin tried to negotiate with Rand the terms under which the Borderlander rulers would meet with him, the first being that Rand would meet in Far Madding. Rand sent him back telling him that he would not meet the rulers in Far Madding and that he would provide transport back to their lands, otherwise they could continue hiding in Far Madding. Later, when Rand returned to Far Madding to meet with the rulers of the Borderlands, he wished to speak with Hurin and apologize. It is assumed that he did so before he Traveled to the Field of Merrilor. Death Hurin died resisting a Trolloc charge on Polov Heights during the Last Battle. Rand saw it in a vision during his struggle against the Dark One. Trivia Hurin is likely named for the eponymous character in JRR Tolkien's ''The Silmarillion ''and other works. Category:POV character